


Baby Tim Drake Time

by DearMeLove



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Tim Drake, Boys Kissing, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Kissing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mother Hen Jason Todd, Nursing, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Dick & Jason are Tim's biological parentsA/b/o dynamics btw***read note at beginning
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Baby Tim Drake Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> Also guys if you like my work and wanna support me, check out my Tumblr pinned post as it will explain everything! 
> 
> Any donations/tips goes straight to my rent & utilities 
> 
> http://dearmeloves.tumblr.com

"Where's the baby?" Dick sang. He waited a moment before pulling the soft blanket off of the little boy underneath. "There he is!" Dick exclaimed. 

Tim squealed and reached up to grab at Dick. He quickly covered the boy with the blanket again. 

"Where's the baby?" Dick sang again. He heard Tim giggle quietly to himself. He smirked and pulled the blanket off the four year old again. "There he is!" 

Dick reached down and tickled at Tim's soft tummy. Tim giggled loudly, squirming away from the offending fingers. "Ahhaha!" Tim yelled happily. 

"There's my little baby!" Dick growled playfully, eyes widening and grin turning mischievous. Tim's eyes widened in response. He knew that look. 

Tim scrambled to get away before Dick dived down, pushing the pups shirt up and blowing a loud raspberry on the baby's tummy. 

"No!" Tim squealed, laughing and struggling to get away. Dick giggled and blew another loud raspberry. 

"You'll break the soundbarrier." Jason commented, walking into the library to join them. "That's when you go fast.." Tim corrected. 

Dick snorted and blew another raspberry, pulling a high pitched yell out of the boy again. 

"How's my baby? Are you hurting him?" Jason teased lightly, grabbing Tim from Dick. He nuzzled the boy, purring from his baby's scent. 

Dick sat up, scoffing playfully and putting a hand over his chest. "Me? Hurt Timmy? Never!" Tim giggled and nuzzled his mama back. 

"Alright time to settle down now." Jason sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, unbuttoning his shirt and holding his pup to his swollen breast. 

Tim snuggled himself against Jason, leaning forward and latching onto him. He suckled on the nipple, pulling the sweet omega milk out. 

Jason rubbed his pups back, kissing his head and purring. Tim sighed, relaxing against his mama nicely. 

Dick approached, smiling at his mate and pup. He dropped a kiss on Tim's head, then planting a big one on Jason's soft lips. "Dinner is almost ready. Can you finish?" Jason whispered. Dick nodded and pressed another kiss to his mate before leaving for the kitchen. 

"My good boy." Jason purred. He hummed to his pup, watching the baby continue to suckle. He wiped the milk dripping down the corners of his mouth. His pup was always a messy eater. 

By the time dinner was finished, his pup was done nursing. Jason patted at Tim's back, pulling a nice loud burp from his baby before buttoning up his shirt again. 

Dick came in to help Jason. He took Tim from his arms and helped his mate up from the rocking chair. "Dinner's done. Are you still hungry, Timmy?" Dick kissed Tim's cheek. 

"No daddy." Tim laid his head on Dick's chest. "You can eat later then, baby." Jason smoothed a finger down Tim's cheek. "Come sit with mama while he eats. I want more cuddles." 

Tim nodded with a smile. "Deal!"


End file.
